


Child of Mine

by MariGrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, written for dickkory week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Dick and Kory admire their newborn daughter and wonder how they could have made something so amazing (written for DickKory Week 2016: Day 7: Nightstar)





	

Kory tucked a stray curl of black hair behind the infant's ear, her fingers softly brushing over the skin of the baby's forehead. Kory situated her hand under the baby again and leaned back into Dick, his arm curling around her shoulders as she situated herself against him and relaxed for the first time in hours.

"Would it be cliché to say she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" He whispered, his satisfied smile practically audible. Kory's pregnancy had been real, obviously, but the concept of having a baby – a real, living human-Tamaranean hybrid – hadn't been solidified in his mind until they were at the hospital preparing for her arrival.

Kory smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Just a little," her thumb brushed over the baby's cheek. "But can you help it, if it's true?" She adjusted the baby in her arms and set her elbow on the extra pillow a thoughtful nurse had brought in earlier in the night before she could untuck her other hand to set it on Dick's.

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, eyes falling shut as his nose was buried in her curls.

"So, are you sure about her name?" He leaned his head against hers, his eyes never straying from the bundle nestled in her arms.

She leaned back further, making herself more comfortable against him and nodded. There hadn't been any other names she had thought were appropriate, even if the meaning of the name wasn't necessarily what she wanted for her child. The meaning of the name wasn't anything other than words assigned to it, though, the meaning came from who had bore it before her daughter.

"I'm sure, Dick." Kory's fingers brushed over the baby's forehead as she nodded again, repeating her words. "I'm sure."

"Mar'i," his voice even quieter. "That's a good name."


End file.
